


A Home to Return to

by soukokuforlife14



Series: These Moments Spent Between The Stars [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Me writin carolmaria in the middle of the night??, Minor Angst, Missing Scene, RamVers, also fury is a dick who likes to ruin beautiful moments, carolmaria, danbeau, gals bein pals, midnight inspiration is a dick, more likely than ya think, who are in love, women kissing each other goodbye cuz they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Carol hesitates momentarily, not certain how to phrase what she wants to say but desperately wanting to ask what’s been sitting so heavily upon the tip of her tongue. The forefront of her mind, the tips of her fingers, the skin of her lips. With a burst of courage and need to smooth out the growing crease between Maria’s eyebrows, Carol asks, “Was it mutual?”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: These Moments Spent Between The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692370
Comments: 28
Kudos: 93





	A Home to Return to

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me I’m exhausted but ya know I had this idea and decided to write it and ya know since I’m so tired and have zero inhibitions at this moment I’m inflicting this fic on y’all lovely readers. I also may or may not add to the ending and change the title. Who knows i certainly don’t. Anyway.......hopefully you guys like this idk missing scene? I mean, I don’t quite remember the ending of the movie very well but let’s just imagine this would somehow fit... :) :) :)

Carol’s heart aches. She hasn’t left yet, though she’s said her goodbyes to everyone else. Now, her legs refuse to move, feet stuck to the earth by a force she can neither fight nor see. The only things clear are the deep, dark eyes watching her. Waiting for her to leave. Again.

It’s with a crack in her voice that Carol says, “It’s hard for me to say goodbye to you.” 

Maria’s lips twitch, the flicker of her smile like the flame of a lit birthday candle. There and gone within the span of a breath. She doesn’t say anything, just steps forward to hug Carol and the contact is startling in its familiarity. It shouldn’t be, because Carol understands now how well she’d known the woman currently clinging to her like she was about to go die on her again. Who knows. Maybe she was. Maybe she was leaving to walk into her death. Maybe this next absence wasn’t going to be temporary. Maybe she’d leave this woman all alone.

Again.

Carol breathes in deeply, the scent of the air and Maria’s skin. Maria’s body is warm, and solid in ways Carol had constantly searched for with the Kree. She could never find it, neither on a mat, body heated with the exertion of sparring or tangled in bed sheets wishing for someone else’s touch. A phantom who she’d always assumed didn’t exist.

For six years she longed for the ghost of a woman she had thought was little more than a dream.

Maria pulls away and Carol is terrified of letting go. She wants confirmation of something and she doesn’t know how else to get it. Swallowing thickly she whispers, voice just loud enough for Maria’s ears and no one else’s, “I need you to tell me something.”

Maria nods slowly, “Ok,” she says. Her voice curling soft, tone just a touch unsure.

Carol hesitates momentarily, not certain how to phrase what she wants to say but desperately wanting to ask what’s been sitting so heavily upon the tip of her tongue. The forefront of her mind, the tips of her fingers, the skin of her lips. With a burst of courage and need to smooth out the growing crease between Maria’s eyebrows, Carol asks, “Was it mutual?”

She doesn’t remember enough to know. Not really, she just holds all of the emotions of a woman in love but none of the memories of someone who had it reciprocated. Maria’s confusion morphs into understanding. She bites her lip, releases it, then says, “Yeah... yeah it was. When Monica was small she wanted to call you mom. We had to tell her to call you auntie instead.”

The intolerance that others had for women like herself and Maria was almost astounding. She remembers that. It’s what prompts her to ask her next question, “Then should I not kiss you goodbye for now?”

Maria’s eyes widen with surprise and confusion at first. Then understanding replaces it, irises growing warmer, brighter, reflecting light like the moon as her lips quirk into a proper smile, “No, I think you can. No actually, you should.”

Carol doesn’t need further convincing. She presses into an exchange of goodbyes which is far softer, far nicer, far better, than a verbal one. Maria’s lips are firm and Carol thinks she would gladly stay grounded forever if only to maintain this connection. This touch. It’s everything, the answer to what the point of life is and the reason Carol knows without a doubt she has to leave. However this anchors her, to this place, to this house, to this world. There is nowhere else. No one else. Nothing else to come back to but this small family and this warmth. Maria’s lips part to deepen the kiss and Carol reciprocates easily. Taking everything the woman currently holding so tight to her is willing to give.

It’s only when Fury whistles at them that they pull apart.

Carol looks over Maria’s shoulder to shoot him a look that is purely unamused. The man simply shrugs in response.

Rolling her eyes she turns her attention back to Maria who’s watching her, a smile still gracing her face, though it’s shadowed with resignation. Neither of them are ready to let go, but they both know they have to.

Squeezing the woman in her arms tighter Carol says with a determination that she feels echoed in the fire inside her, “I’ll come home to you two.”

She places emphasis in the word _home_ , hoping to make it clear that there is nowhere else she belongs.

Maria’s eyes search Carol’s, flicking between them as if searching for something. Carol doesn’t know what she was looking for but evidently she finds it because she follows up with, “I’ll hold you to that, Danvers. But if you take too long I’ll just come up there and get you my damn self.”

Carol grins, “I’ll hold you to that, Rambeau.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this lil thang please do leave a kudos and/or comment because that stuff makes my day y’all.


End file.
